1. Field of the Invention
The fireld of invention relates to miter table apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved miter table molding positioning apparatus wherein the same is arranged to position a regularly configured crown molding and the like relative to a saw blade for severing of the molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molding, and particularly ornate molding, is of various configurations and to provide for its repetitive and correct severing, its proper and repetitive positioning upon a modern table is required. The prior art has heretofore provided for a variety of miter type tables arranged for servering as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,816; 4,412,468; and 4,798,113, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,152 to position work relative to a miter table.
The prior art has heretofore, however, failed to provide for the proper positioning of molding, particularly molding that is readily configured, by providing for an abutment surface relative to a miter table fence plate and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.